


Short Study Session

by Durkadur-P (Durkadur)



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Bluhhhhh, Bluhhhhh studying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, M/M, Not Actually Studying, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Durkadur/pseuds/Durkadur-P
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really short fic: Yu/Yosuke. Yu wants Yosuke to study. Yosuke does not want to study. </p>
<p>Cute, cuddly, etc. Read if you like cute things between these two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Study Session

Since Yu was sitting on the bed, with his textbook on his lap, Yosuke had spent the entire hour and a half lolling back and forth, flopping around, and constantly changing positions throughout their study session. Eventually, he sat on his knees behind the other male and lowered his head to kiss Yu’s neck. “C’mon partner, we don’t have to study now.”

“Yes, yes we do.” The gray-haired teen frowned, trying his hardest to ignore the fiery sensations of the kisses on his skin. “If we don’t study now, we never will.”

“But, my parents aren’t home now… they’ll be home later,” Yosuke purred into his partner’s ears the way Yu liked it, biting his ear teasingly. “That means we could… you know.”

“No.”

The brunet pressed his forehead on the back of his boyfriend’s neck and groaned, “C’mon… please? I mean… we haven’t done it in like, a week. We should—”

Yu mustered up all his diligence and replied with another, “No.” He sighed, “You also haven’t studied in a week. You’ll fail history.”

“So? Let me fail.” He groaned again, making an adorable whining noise. “Can we at least take a break? Please? We already went over those mud huts and all that other stupid stuff—when am I ever going to need to know this?”

“The exam.” Yu sighed, flipping the page of the textbook. “If we have sex, we’re never going to study.”

“Can we at least like, cuddle or something? Just for a bit?” He begged, “It’s been forever… Partner, please? We can go right back to studying.”

Finding his diligence faltering, Yu threw the stupid textbook on the floor. “Fine, but not for long. I mean it.”

Yosuke smiled out of relief and pulled back to lie on the bed, his partner soon joining him, and facing him. He smiled and scooted closer, closing his eyes.

Yu slipped his arms around the brunet and slowly pulled him closer, so that Yosuke’s head was near the crook of his neck. “Don’t fall asleep.”

“I won’t,” Yosuke yawned, nuzzling into the other’s neck. He leaned in as much as he could, enjoying the warm feeling that he’d been longing for. He felt Yu move his arm away to reach for something, but thought nothing of it. He was probably moving a pen, or something, Yosuke smiled. Everything was going perfect until a flash of light and a swift clicking noise made him open his eyes.

“There.” The taller teen held a silver cellphone in his hand, and played with the buttons to show the picture he had just taken of them being too close together to be just friends. “If we don’t finish Chapter 5 today, I’m sending this to Chie and Yukiko.”

Yosuke blinked before his jaw dropped, staring at the picture of them together. “You wouldn’t…”

“Why not?” Yu smirked, flipping his phone closed and shoving it in his pocket in one swift movement, and then moving his arm to slip around Yosuke again. “If you fail history, it would be a lot worse than Rise putting this on her blog, wouldn’t it?” He stared at his boyfriend, who’s expression was somewhere between blank, surprised and afraid, and couldn’t help but chuckle and kiss the brunet on the nose, watching Yosuke squirm. “But it’s break time now, so enjoy it.”

Yosuke frowned and pushed his forehead against Yu’s shoulder. He stayed silent for a while, then opened his mouth, “Hey, partner?”

“Yeah?”

“Send me that picture, after.”

“Huh?”

“It looked cute.”

“Sure.” Yu smiled, pulling him even closer and nuzzling into that soft brown hair. 


End file.
